1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a security device, and more particularly to a tamper-resistant security device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A company or a residence may be deployed with a security system.
A central control of the security system may link to the sensors disposed on several control points respectively. Through the central control, a security function of the sensors may be activated. Once a state is changed, for example, a window or a door on which a sensor is disposed is opened, the central control may generate an alarm and/or contact with a security clerk in back-end.
As described above, such central control of the security system is very important. If the central control is tampered, the entire system may be compromised. Thus, such central control generally has a tamper switch for preventing tamper by unauthorized persons, such as an illegal intruder.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, FIG. 1A illustrates a diagram of a central control 10 of a security system, and FIG. 1B illustrates a diagram of a tamper switch 12 disposed on the central control 10. As illustrated In FIG. 1A, the central control 10 may be electrically connected to a relevant socket (disposed on a corresponding position on a wall surface) through a plug 11 thereof to obtain a required power supply. The central control 10 is disposed on the corresponding wall surface by a rear surface 10b thereof.
In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1 B, the tamper switch 12 is located inside the central control 10 and has an elastic structure 120 and a terminal 121. The terminal 121 is outwardly extended or projected from a hole 101 of the rear surface 10b. When the central control 10 is disposed on the wall surface, the elastic structure 120 is compressed to deform inwardly. As a result, the central control 10 may determine that it hasn't be dismantled. When the central control 10 is detached from the wall surface, the elastic structure 120 stretches to deform outwardly. As a result, the central control 10 may determine that it has been dismantled and then generate an alarm signal.
The tamper switch 12 has large size, and accordingly the inside space of the central control 10 is excessively occupied. Furthermore, the tamper switch 12 needs considerable cost. In addition, mist, dust, static electricity, etc. may enter the inside of the central control 10 through the hole 101 and damage a circuit component.